Complicated
by HAILJAPS
Summary: Naruto is being driven crazy by his decorator, Sasuke, who makes everything complicated for him even if it looks like a simple task. Won't the guy just accept him for once? After all he is the one who took him as his secretary. The guy is just too weird to be deciphered. (A SasuNaru FanFiction, YAOI) [Last Edited; November 28th 2014, 00.00 AM (JST)]


**AN :** Alright folks. I have too much idea right now and I want to put it on papers because I think it's too unfortunate to let it slide, so this will be another archive of mine (along with my others archives). I will continue this in the near future no matter what, or should the future be now? *wink wink*

Forgive my grammar for as I am not a native speaker of the language. If you are willing to beta this, please let me know.

**TITLE :** Complicated.

**PAIRING :** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru)

**SUMMARY :** Naruto is being driven crazy by his decorator, Sasuke, who makes everything complicated for him even if it looks like a simple task. Won't the guy just accept him for once? After all he is the one who took him as his secretary. The guy is just too weird to be deciphered.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance.

**RATED :** M.

**WARNING :** There are always reasons for the rate. The language (swearing words, etc) and other situation are for adult audiences only. Not for homophobic audiences as this content is YAOI (between male X male action).

I have warned you beforehand and if I have to update the second chapter, I will no longer put warning on later chapter as it was already put in the beginning.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. If you have something against this, please just leave. Don't bother to leave hateful comment whatsoever. I appreciated lovely reviews as it boosts my mood to write more.

**DISCLAIMER :** Sadly the characters are not mine. If they were mine, Naruto wouldn't get married with Hinata and have Bolt &amp; Himawari, so did Sasuke wouldn't get married with Sakura and have Sarada, sigh. It's okay, the plot of this story is mine so I can do whatever I want, eh?

**Last Edited;** _November 28th 2014, 00.00 AM **(JST)**_

* * *

**"Complicated"**

_A SasuNaru FanFiction_

Chapter 001

* * *

"Naruto?"

Meet Naruto Uzumaki, twenty three years old, second year as a decoration student at T University, who at the moment was working on a new design for later necessity. Toward hearing his name being called, blue eyes peered up from his laptop to his fellow classmate who was standing on the entrance of their class.

"Yes?"

"Uchiha-sensei needs you."

Uchiha? "Wait… Like, right now?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he moved his gaze from his classmate to his half-finished work, to his classmate again.

His classmate shrugged. "That's what he said."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He was having a dilemma, should he leave or not. If he left, the idea of his new decoration would disappear in an instant and even if he were to continue this later, it would not be the same, but then, if he were to…

"Thank you." Naruto almost forgot that his classmate was waiting.

His classmate nodded and left him all alone.

No use. The idea was gone away the moment his classmate mentioned that name. With a deep sighed, he shut down his laptop and whilst waiting for it to completely died, he put all of his belongings to his backpack. He put his laptop last inside along with his belongings and swung the backpack on his right shoulder before he left for the call, who he thought was from a weird person he had ever encountered in his life.

Naruto stopped in front of a door of his destination after his leisure walk. There was a metal plate on the door with the kanji Uchiha engraved on it. What could it be this time? Yes, this time. It was not the first time the guy, his lecturer, Uchiha-sensei, summoned him. He practically met the guy everywhere, everyday! It was like the day wouldn't go by without meeting the guy.

There was a time where there was no "meeting" between the two and Naruto felt something was, say, missing, the whole day, not until the guy appeared in front of his apartment door at ten that night with a superior look, with an eyebrow raised up, looking at him up and down and invited himself in without the owner's confirmation whether he could come in or no. The night had gone… indescribable. And the strange meeting had been happening ever since, and there was no day where Naruto wouldn't go by without meeting the guy.

The classes were only on Mon till Thurs. Fri, Sat, and Sun Naruto had part time job at a restaurant and somehow the guy would go have his lunch there. Naruto had accused him for stalking him but the guy defended himself by calling himself a regular even before Naruto had taken part time there, so Naruto had no choice but to swallow his embarrassment down his throat and tried his best to ignore the guy.

Every encountered were nothing but concerned about silly things, for Naruto's side though. Naruto had started to think that the guy just wanted to see him but with his lame conversation which somehow could be seen as something deadly serious if others were to see their conversation but in reality if they were to pay enough attention as to what they were talking about, it would be considered silly, because somehow it was nothing of importance and the guy always annoy him to no end which of course would always ended up of him being humiliated. Now that he thought about that, was the guy a sadist? Naruto was sure that the guy's hobby was to make others suffered, and that smirk… He unconsciously shuddered when he thought about being the guy's lover.

Woah hold on there, tiger… What was he thinking?

He rolled his eyes as his own thought. Associating himself to a weird person like Uchiha was doing him no good with his mind. He composed himself. With a deep inhaled of air, he lifted his hand up in the air and exhaled before he knocked the door three times, earning a deep "come in" from inside. He opened the door and entered the room before he carefully closed it shut behind.

Naruto bowed before he met the guy's penetrating black eyes. "Uchiha-sensei."

Meet Sasuke Uchiha, twenty seven years old, one of those successful million dollars decorators in Japan, which surprisingly was one of Naruto's lecturers, The Lord had created to make one Naruto Uzumaki's life a hell lot of complicated in a painful, twisted way.

"Uzumaki, you are late by three minutes. Why is that."

Why is that, he said. Naruto almost rolled his eyes but was against doing it. "I had to-"

"Save it. Have a seat." was the order Naruto received from somehow the intimidating man across him before he made his way to sit down.

Well, aren't you the sweetest? Naruto rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic remark, inwardly. He still wanted to live.

Naruto could read almost everyone like a reading book but Uchiha-sensei was an exception. He would never understand what the guy across him was thinking.

Since the beginning of the time, about two years ago, up until now, he never heard the guy called others with honorific after their last name, and he never heard the guy called others by their first name either. Either the guy was too much of an anti-social with no friend or the guy was just too cool to even care.

His classmates had always mentioned about him being the Uchiha's favorite by how frequent the guy would call out for him, no matter what issue it could be, which was not true because for him, it was like the guy just being a usual sadist with hobby of humiliating a certain toy called Naruto Uzumaki, and he wasn't a toy, damn it. That was always what he defended to himself. Just like right now, Naruto was sure that today's topic would be some kind of lame-ass-question-

"Have you gotten yourself a place for the internship?"

-or not…

Right… The internship… Not so lame after all… Now that he thought about it… "No, sir… Not yet." Where was the calendar… He scanned the room and spotted one that was hanging on the wall next to him. He still had three weeks before the deadline. He broke his gaze from the calendar toward the black eyes across.

Uchiha raised his eyebrow. "Not yet? How come? What did you do these whole times, then?"

See? The guy would always have his way to rub things on him. Calm down, Naruto… "I have been busy with my part time job and…" well he needed money for his college, "…other things…" he seriously couldn't mention about his sleeping habit to the guy too, right?

"What's with the pause?"

Crap. "Nothing, sir…"

"Hn. Usuratonkachi…"

"What-"

"Uzumaki." Uchiha cut in. "I believe that you have to put your college first than anything else. Don't you worry about whether you would graduate, no?"

What's with that? Naruto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was putting the college first than anything else, except sleeping. He couldn't handle that shit very well. There was one time he almost died from the tsunami if it were not because of Kiba for hauling his precious ass out of the apartment. When the earthquake hit the area, he was dead-asleep and Kiba's attempt on waking him up failed, and Kiba had thought that he was dead and said that if he at that time didn't put his finger under his nose, to check if whether he was still alive or no, to find that he was still breathing despite of him looking like a dead man, he would have been left behind and got swept by the tsunami.

So Naruto's life circle was sleep-ramen-college-ramen-work-ramen-sleep-ramen again and the list goes on.

So Uchiha-sensei couldn't blame him on that.

Also, what did he call him? That name again? Grr…

Not that he's afraid of the guy, but it was just pure respect due the fact that the guy was his lecturer and he was few years older than him. If they were in the same age, they would never get along and Naruto would punch the guy to death for being an ass. Why did the guy always have his way on him? Did he not have a fucking life? And why it would always him? What did he do in his past life to deserve this?

Naruto sighed. He was being too exaggerated. "I'm sorry, sir. I will look for one." If he wasn't thinking about graduating, he would bark back to the guy for sticking up his nose for everything he did, or even his life. Why? Did he mention about the guy having all the girls' attention, no? One time he had liked a girl with pink hair and so he tried his luck by making conversation with her and it was okay but then just the next day he saw the girl with the Uchiha and then the day after when he was about to ask the girl out, she ignored him. Just what the hell?

"With the remaining time you have, I am afraid that you wouldn't get one in time,"

How did he mix the college life with his personal love life? Well, not that he loved that girl or anything, it was just a simple attraction, but then again, the girl attended the same university so it counted as college life!

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. Back to the current topic, they still have three weeks left until the internship so he thought that he would get one in no time but what's with this guy? Did he seriously think that he wouldn't get one in less than a month? Did he really underestimating him these much?

Naruto was ready to counterattack but no such thing happened from what's coming next. "-so I will offer you to have an internship in my company."

WHAT THE HELL?

Grr… This guy! If it was what his intention would be from the beginning, then why did he have to rambling first? Oh right, Uchiha-sensei always did things in a complicated, twisted way. No surprise there. No, the guy's full of weird surprises Naruto couldn't comprehend.

"I-"

"Oh and one thing, Uzumaki… I don't take no for an answer."

Fucking… What? Naruto wanted to retort something but there's no word coming out from his mouth. It was like his windpipe was being knocked out off him. It made him appear like a fish on the land in needed for oxygen.

What the hell?

Oh, that fucking smirked… How he seriously wanted to punch that demonish expression so bad. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to control himself from exploding. But then at the bright side, at least the guy helped him saving the time to look for a company. And on top of that, wait… Did the guy just-

"Uchiha-sensei, are you offering me to actually have an internship in your company?" He had to ask again just to make sure if he heard it right, no? The group was best known with their million dollar decorators and decorations! Uchiha could actually earn enough money from the group alone but why would he actually volunteer himself in teaching? That's right, this was Uchiha and they were just unpredictable and unreadable in a complicated, twisted way. Naruto seriously had thought about the guy being an alien.

Naruto made a mental note that next time he would ask from which planet the guy came from.

Uchiha raised his eyebrow, still smirking. "Are you deaf, Uzumaki?"

Fucking… "No, sir, I mean, maybe I heard it wrong so-"

"Make sure you don't have any other plans in the near future. Pack your bags and I will send my man to pick you up on Sunday. We will start on Monday."

Wait a minute… "Pack my bags for?" What's with the packing shit? "Also, Sunday when?" He didn't seriously think Sunday, as in the day after tomorrow, right?

Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Idiot."

Idiot? "What?"

"Pack your bags, because you are moving with me. Sunday… as in, the day after tomorrow."

"Hey, why would I be moving with you?"

"Because. Having an internship in a big scale company is a pain in the arse and I will need you all the time at any moment and I expect you to get ready at anytime, and I wouldn't want to have to wait for you to come from that filthy place you called apartment to me, got it?"

"What kind of work I am in, anyway?" and anyway, filthy apartment? Just what-

"You are going to be my assistant."

Excuse me? "But, my part time job-" It was hard enough to be his, say, favorite student, for almost two years by now and what not with the constant meeting every single day, and now Uchiha wanted him to be his assistant? And what's more, asking him to live under the same roof with the Uchiha? He would face the guy who practically annoy him to no end for three fucking months, twenty four seven?

"Don't worry. I will pay you. Just say how much you need and I will think about it."

Naruto was hesitated with the whole idea. But then again, he had heard of those of his seniors who had internship with the Uchiha group that the pay was high and the Uchiha himself just said that he could just say how much he needed, and it was his weakness, high pay.

"You don't need to worry about bills and foods."

Shit, this was it. "Okay then."

"Good. I will call you an hour before my man pick you up, Sunday."

Naruto nodded and bowed for the last time before he took his leave. Until he was outside the university then he remember that he had to ask what time exactly on Sunday? Also, the internship would start three weeks later but what's with the hurry?

Naruto sighed and murmured, "whatever…" and left to his apartment. He should've known better than this. For now he would just submit his soul to the demon and eat ramen before the apocalypse.

* * *

**AN :** I have edited this to make it a little longer than before. I will continue this in the near future. Ideas just keep popping and I have no choice other than write it down!

So, what do you think? Shall I continue it now or?**  
**


End file.
